god_rocksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Rockin' Rules
Ten Rockin' Rules is the very first episode of God Rocks!. In this episode, Chip can't follow the rules. Synopsis The episode begins with Chip sleeping in his room, his alarm clock goes off, and the window sheets open, causing Chip to fake scream (Chip said "Ruff, don't look into the light!", and screams.). Then his mom, Ruby, tells him to get ready for school, and then he does. Afterwards, Chip goes the family breakfast table, listening to his rockman. Cliff, Chip's dad, tries to tell him the whole family misses him being more part of the family. Nuggie, Chip's sister, says that a new rule is no more rockman at the table. Cliff calls her a genius. Then Chip and Nuggie go to school. Chip tells Gem, Splinter and Carb about the new rule. They walk to school together. Later, the school goes to the Rocky Ridge Hall of Fame. Chip then spies a new unfinished exhibit. He sneaks in and presses a button. The button causes a cutout of Moses to fall on red paint cans that hit his head, making Chip pass out and have a wild dream about a world with no rules. When he wakes up, he sees TC1 and TC2 (the Ten Commandment Twins). He tells them about the dream and promises not to break anymore rules. Chip helps fix the exhibit. Then Pastor Jasper officially opens it. He and the Ten Commandment Twins tell the story of Moses and God's ten rules. After the story, the God Rocks! perform God Rules and Mrs. Crag accompanies them with her tambourine. Then she wants to join them, bout Chip tells her it's more of a solo act. She slams the tambourine on Chip's head. He says it went sparkin' and falls over. Trivia & References Here is a list of all the rules Chip broke: # Played his rockman at the family breakfast table. # Did not enter school in single file. # Did not turn his homework in to his teacher (Thus he stays in school during recess). # He chewed gum in the classroom. # Threw food in the lunch room. # Said, "Spikin'!" at a stop light when everybody was going to the God Rocks Hall of Fame, when he saw someone in a red sports car go zooming at a green light. # Shoved Splinter in the God Rocks Hall of Fame. # Entered an area that was closed for construction. Goofs/Errors * Revealing Mistake: Chip's alarm clock says 7:00AM, then 6:59AM, and 7:00AM. * Audio Visual Unsynchronized: Chip reads the warning for the button at the exhibit, "Don't touch anything", but it says, "Do Not Touch". Gallery 003.JPG 004.JPG 005.JPG 006.JPG 007.JPG 008.JPG 009.JPG 010.JPG 011.JPG Videos Voice Cast Chip (speaking US/singing voice) - Kurtis Felsman Chip (speaking UK voice) - Ben Small Gem (speaking US/singing voice) - Sheryl Stacey Gem (speaking UK voice) - Lynn Cleckner Splinter (speaking US/singing voice) - Paul Sewitt Splinter (speaking UK voice) - Orang Chong Carb (US voice) - Ian Tanner Carb (UK voice) - David Holt Cliff (US voice) - Bruce W. Stacey Cliff (UK voice) - Neil Morrissey Ruby (US voice) - Moira A. Brown Ruby (UK voice) - Kate Harbour Nuggie (US voice) - Katherine Brown Nuggie (UK voice) - Pui Fan Lee Pastor Jasper - Brian Warren TC - David Mainse TC2 - Norma Jean Mainse Mrs. Crag (US voice) - Lorna Dueck Mrs. Crag (UK voice) - Rob Rackstraw Kitney Stoon (US voice) - Elena Stacey Kitney Stoon (UK voice) - Jackie Kartsh Crystal Lou - Kathy Mainse Big B (US voice) - Marc Wilkinson Big B (UK voice) - Matthew Willis (from Busted) Moses - Christopher Stacey Quotes Mrs. Crag: Good work, now everybody pull out your homework from yesterday. I hope you've all brought it in, remember my rule; no homework, no recess! Chip: Oh! I forgot! Mrs. Crag: So, class, I hope nobody did their homework yesterday because... WHO NEEDS HOMEWORK?! Songs # Wake Up! # Freckle # Follow the Rules # God Rules Category:Episodes Category:First Four Episodes Category:Episodes with Goofs/Errors